


jade’s island

by planetundersiege



Series: Davejadekat Week 2020 [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Davejadekat week 2020, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nature, Pesterquest, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Davejadekat Week 2020: Day 7: PesterquestJust a few weeks ago, neither Dave or Jade really thought much about aliens, but now, a weird little guy with teleportation powers came by from time to time, not only teleporting Dave to Jade to spend time, but also teleported a gray skinned alien from another planet to her island.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Dave Strider, Jade Harley/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Karkat Vantas
Series: Davejadekat Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664422
Kudos: 19





	jade’s island

It was a strange relationship to say the least. Just a few weeks ago, neither Dave or Jade really thought much about aliens, but now, a weird little guy with teleportation powers came by from time to time, not only teleporting Dave to Jade to spend time, but also teleported a gray skinned alien from another planet to her island.

Karkat was short with messy black hair, nubby horns, and seemed to be constantly mad. But as the alien spent more and more time together with the two humans, and got the occasional break from his terrifying planet, he began to relax and slowly became comfortable around the two. They got to know each other, and before they knew it, they happily anticipated the next time the weird teleporting guy would come by and help them meet each other.

This time, Jade was showing Dave and Karkat around her island, the troll especially really admiring the lush green plants.

“And they won’t kill you on sight? That’s some weird fucking flora you have. But it’s kinda nice.” he said, and then looked up towards the bright blue sky, and the sun. His mind was still screaming at him, telling him to go inside to hide from the sun and it’s deadly rays, as well as the undead.

“Of course not, these are just plants. It’s so weird that you’re from a place where you have to ask a thing like that.”

“Are they poisonous though?”

“Some, but most aren’t.”

“Weird.”

“Says the literal alien.” Dave said before getting closer, taking Karkat’s hand in his own, feeling the yellow claws gently against his skin as Karkat tightened the grip, like he never wanted to let go.

“Shut up. You two are the aliens.”

“Nope. You’re on our planet this time. Come on, let’s admire this weird and cool island before the guy comes back and takes us home.”


End file.
